Hermione And Quidditch Don't Mix! Or Do They?
by Romione and Hinny
Summary: Harry, Ron and Ginny, try to teach Hermione Quidditch, will Hermione be a Quidditch star? COMPLETED -Oneshot-


**OK so this is my new story! It's about Harry, Ron and Ginny teaching Hermione how to play Quidditch. Ron/Hermione Harry/Ginny**

"Oh my god! I just had the best idea EVER!" squealed Ginny, she was sat in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione, Ron and Harry, she was sat on Harry's lap (**A/N She is his girlfriend, ob...viously)**

"What, Gin?" asked Hermione, looking up from her book, she raised her head off Ron's chest to look at Ginny **(A/N Hermione is Ron's girlfriend)**

"Why don't we teach Hermione Quidditch?!" exclaimed Ginny

"What?" said Hermione suddenly snapping her book shut

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ron, enthusiastically

"That would be fun" said Harry smiling at his girlfriend

With that Hermione sat up properly, looked at them all with wide eyes, and then shot off as quickly as possible to the nearest exit, unfortunately, Ron's legs being longer than hers, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to the couch, she didn't protest, she just folded her arms across her chest in a child like manner

"Come on 'Mione! It'll be fun!" smiled Ron kissing Hermione on the cheek

"Don't 'Mione me mister!" said Hermione grumpily

"That's it we're taking you down to the Quidditch pitch if it kills us!" exclaimed Ginny, grabbing Hermione's leg "Harry! Grab her other leg! Ron! Get her arms!"

They all grabbed Hermione and carried her down to the pitch, with a lot of violent threats from Hermione

"Ok, gonna start simple, 'Mione, do you know HOW to sit on a broomstick?" asked Harry, laughing, the others laughed too

"Yes" said Hermione, glaring at Harry, her arms folded, if looks could kill, they'd all be 6 feet deep by now

"Well, sit on the broom then!" said Ginny

"NO!" yelled Hermione

"Come on, love!" whined Ron

"UGH! Fine!" said Hermione, muttering something along the lines of 'You're all bloody idiots'

They all mounted their broomsticks, Hermione was pale, she hated these things!

"GO!" yelled Ginny, Harry, Ron and Ginny all kicked off from the ground, Hermione however, kept her feet firmly on the ground

"C'mon 'Mione! It's fun!" Ron yelled down to Hermione

"UGH! Fine!" yelled Hermione, for the second time that day, she kicked off from the ground, and rose up to Ron, Harry and Ginny. Hermione shrieked and buried her face into Ron's chest

"It's OK Hermione!" said Ginny

Hermione looked down, and closed her eyes tightly, Ginny flew down to the box that contained the Quaffle, the two Bludgers and the Golden Snitch, she grabbed the Quaffle. She flew back up to her friends

"Right, 'Mione, we'll see how good you are at Chasing!" said Ginny brightly, throwing Harry the Quaffle "Right, we'll do, me and 'Mione vs. Harry and Ron"

"No fair!" said Ron, in a very child like manor "You're a chaser Ginny!"

"Yeah! But I've got Hermione who's never played Quidditch in her life!" argued Ginny

"Fair enough, who's going first?" asked Ron, smiling at his girlfriend, who kept peering down at the ground, as to check if it was still there

"Me and 'Mione, 'Mione you take it first, OK?" smiled Ginny, handing Hermione the Quaffle

"O-ok" said Hermione nervously, she took the big red ball from Ginny

"OK, on 3, 1...2...3!" screamed Ginny, she flew in front of Harry, and caught the Quaffle, Hermione had thrown it rather well too, smiling she took off towards the goal hoops

Hermione, still terrified, but determined to beat Ron and Harry at Quidditch, tore after Ginny, Ginny threw the Quaffle to her, she caught it

"I CAUGHT IT!" screamed Hermione, staring at the Quaffle, she threw it at the giant hoops, it bounced on the bottom of the hoop, and fell through

"I DID IT! GINNY! I DID IT!" screamed Hermione, doing a loop the loop on her broom, and nearly falling off

Ron and Harry practically tackled Hermione, Harry giving her a huge hug, and Ron giving her a long kiss on the lips

"EWW! Get a room!" squealed Ginny, Harry smirked and kissed her full on the lips too "This, I am OK with"

"Well done Hermione! Oh! Maybe if we keep training you, you'll make it onto the Gryffindor team!" said Harry brightly

"Really?!" said Hermione, stunned she'd always wanted to be on the team, but she wasn't very good

"Definitely!" exclaimed Ron, kissing his girlfriends cheek

They all trudged back to the common room, Harry and Ron had their arms around Hermione, and Ginny had her arm around Harry, they burst into the common room

"THIS GIRL-" yelled Harry and Ron pointing at Hermione, who had turned bright red "JUST SCORED HER VERY FIRST GOAL AT QUIDDITCH! THE FIRST TIME SHE TRIED TOO!" they weren't embarrassed at all

Everyone clapped a little, and then went back to what they were doing

"You guys are the best, you know that?" smiled Hermione warmly

"We know!" said Ron, Harry and Ginny in unison


End file.
